Pas encore, my Lord
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Not yet, my Lord..." : Un étang gelé, une gifle, et un ordre inattendu. One shot. Sebastian's POV. Seb x Ciel.


**TRADUCTION DE MA FANFICTION "NOT YET, MY LORD…"**

**Résumé**: Un étang gelé, une gifle, et un ordre inattendu. One shot. Sebastian's POV. Seb x Ciel.

**Disclaimer**: Dois-je préciser que Kuroshitsuji appartient à Toboso Yana? Vous pouvez me croire, si Sebastian m'appartenait, je… Nan, rien, oubliez-ça! ;-)

* * *

**PAS ENCORE, MY LORD…**

Si ce n'était pas mon maître, je dirais que c'est un idiot. Marcher sur un étang gelé au beau milieu de la nuit n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée qui lui ait traversé l'esprit. Même si je le trouve léger comme une plume lorsque je le tiens dans mes bras, il est toutefois plus lourd qu'une fine couche de glace.

"Tu es en retard," il parvient à marmonner alors que je l'extirpe de l'eau glacée.

Je l'enveloppe dans mon manteau et je le serre contre moi. Je le sens trembler dans mes bras, et je sens son rythme cardiaque qui ralentit. Hypothermie modérée. Cela ne me prend que quelques secondes de le ramener au manoir.

"Je vous ai fait couler un bain," lui dis-je, l'aidant à se débarrasser de ses vêtements détrempés.

Il tremble encore et j'ai presque pitié.

"L'eau n'est pas assez chaude..." Il grommelle en entrant dans la baignoire.

"J'en ai parfaitement conscience, my Lord, mais je dois vous réchauffer progressivement afin d'empêcher une brusque montée de sang vers la surface du corps, loin des organes vitaux qui ont besoin de sang," je lui explique.

Il n'est jamais satisfait de toute façon, et jamais il ne me remercie ni ne me félicite, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je peux attendre de lui, c'est son âme. Quand l'heure viendra...

"Que faisait le Jeune Maître dans un endroit pareil, au beau milieu de la nuit?"

Je sais ce qu'il faisait. Il me mettait à l'épreuve. Il veut vérifier que le contrat est toujours aussi efficace que je le prétends. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire! Il perd son temps. Il ne peut mourir maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il fait.

"Ca ne te regarde pas," il réplique.

"Je vois." J'attends quelques secondes. "Vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Pas encore, my Lord. Vous vous souvenez?"

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais tente de le cacher et fronce les sourcils.

"Tais-toi, Sebastian! Tu es agaçant!" me dit-il sur un ton hargneux, me lançant le savon au visage.

Je l'attrape de la main gauche juste avant qu'il ne heurte mon front. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il déteste quand je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

"Dois-je laisser le Jeune Maître seul?" Je demande, poliment.

"Idiot! Qui m'aidera à sortir du bain si tu t'en vas?"

Il est très en colère à présent, et pour une raison obscure, je veux le rendre encore plus en colère. Je ne peux réprimer ma vraie nature, n'est-ce pas? Et la colère est un sentiment si intéressant.

"Je vous croyais capable d'accomplir des choses aussi simples par vous-même, my Lord," je le raille.

J'ai dépassé les limites et il n'aime pas cela. Je sens encore sa main sur ma joue. Mais cela ne fait pas mal. Il ne peut pas me faire mal, il est trop faible. Physiquement seulement, car ses mots peuvent être de redoutables lames.

"Ton insolence me dégoûte, Sebastian," il maugrée, froidement, sa main tremblant encore de la gifle.

Je ne dis rien, je sais que je l'ai méritée. Je le regarde fixement. Debout dans la baignoire, il me tourne le dos. Des gouttes d'eau ruissellent le long de sa peau de porcelaine. Je le vois nu chaque jour, mais la perfection de ses traits ne manque jamais de m'étonner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" me demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

Je sors de ma torpeur, l'enveloppe dans une serviette et l'aide à sortir de la baignoire.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé, my Lord," lui dis-je, en l'essuyant soigneusement de la tête aux pieds.

Il ignore ma remarque, alors je l'aide à enfiler ses vêtements de nuit et à regagner son lit sans un mot.

Je suis sur le point de souffler les bougies et de quitter la chambre lorsqu'il rompt le silence.

"Sebastian!" m'appelle-t-il sans me regarder.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Dors dans mon lit ce soir. Et n'éteinds pas les bougies."

"Les Démons ne dorment jamais, Jeune Maître," je me moque gentiment.

"Dois-je croire que tu refuses d'obéir?"

Cette fois, il se tourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir. Le contrat...

Je secoue la tête, place le candelabre sur la table de nuit et ôte vêtements et chaussures. Je ne garde que mes sous-vêtements et ma chemise blanche, et je me glisse dans le lit, évitant précautionneusement tout contact avec le Jeune Maître, qui me tourne le dos. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Sebastian..." dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Sa voix est à peine audible.

Je sursaute. Je pensais qu'il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

"Quelque chose vous empêche de dormir, Jeune Maître?" je lui demande avec inquiétude.

Il hoche la tête. J'espère que cela ne concerne aucunement ses parents. Je fais de mon mieux pour être un majordome parfait, mais je ne suis d'aucune utilité lorsqu'il s'agit de le réconforter. J'ai essayé, pourtant. De nombreuses fois. Mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à le convaincre. Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome, après tout.

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander…" marmonne-t-il dans son oreiller.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, my Lord. Vous n'avez qu'à demander."

"Est-ce que tu peux..."

Sa voix est hésitante. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

"Est-ce que je peux..." je répète, pour l'encourager.

"Sebastian, embrasse-moi." Lâche-t-il enfin, en se retournant pour me regarder.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, faisant de gros efforts pour paraître sûr de lui, mais la teinte légèrement rosée de ses joues le trahit.

Je dois dissimuler mes sentiments également. Surprise. Excitation. Depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment? Depuis combien de temps je rêve d'effleurer ses lèvres?

"Alors?" demande-t-il nerveusement.

Je repousse délicatement une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux, et lui souris.

"Yes, my Lord."

Je saisis son visage entre mes mains. Nos lèvres se touchent presque. Je sens son souffle sur mes joues.

"Etes-vous certain de vouloir cela, Jeune Maître?"

Il hoche à nouveau la tête et je capture ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. C'est son premier baiser et il embrasse le Démon à qui il a vendu son âme. Quelle ironie du destin! Je fais lentement glisser ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Il grogne doucement et cela m'excite terriblement.

Je l'allonge sur le lit et m'asseois à califourchon sur lui. Le baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage. Et l'idée que son âme sera bientôt mienne m'excite encore plus. Si je ne m'arrête pas, je ne serai peut-être plus capable de me contrôler. Peut-être devrais-je la consommer sur le champ. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas délecté d'une âme humaine… Mais le contrat... Je ne peux pas... Je dois me battre contre mon côté le plus sombre... Je dois interrompre ce baiser, mais c'est si bon… si...

"Sebastian!"s'écrie-t-il.

Je me recule. Il est haletant, mais je suis surpris de voir qu'il n'a absolument pas l'air inquiet.

"Je suis désolé, Jeune Maître."

Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, il ignore mes excuses.

"Tu m'as embrassé uniquement parce que je te l'ai demandé, n'est-ce pas?"

Sa question me prend au dépourvu, mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner pour autant.

"Yes, my Lord."

La déception se lit sur son visage, et il détourne le regard afin que je ne puisse pas voir la tristesse dans ses yeux

Je l'oblige à me regarder. Il essaie encore d'éviter mon regard, sans succès.

"Oui, je l'ai fait parce que vous me l'avez ordonné. Je n'aurais jamais osé toucher le Jeune Maître sans sa permission. Et si vous teniez tant à savoir qui était à mes côtés sur la photographie prise avec l'appareil photographique Talbot, alors laissez-moi vous dire que c'était…"

Je me penche et lui murmure à l'oreille:

"Vous..."

Il tressaille.

"Cela n'a pas de sens! Je pensais que seuls des gens morts pouvaient apparaître sur ces photographies! ET je ne suis pas –"

"Pas encore, en effet. Mais votre temps est compté... Et la fin est de plus en plus proche, c'est pourquoi…"

"Je vois..." dit-il avec résignation.

Durant un court instant, je pensais qu'il avait plongé dans les profondeurs de la mélancolie, mais il me regarde désormais avec une certaine tendresse dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis..."

_La personne la plus importante de mon étrange existence._

"Vous l'êtes..." je réponds, faisant courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Sur ses lèvres se dessine alors le plus beau des sourires. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant sur son visage. On dit que les Démons ne peuvent éprouver de la joie, mais ce moment s'en rapproche très certainement. Je ne peux me retenir de l'embrasser encore. Doucement cette fois. Lentement. Savourant chaque seconde.

"Sebastian... Je me sens si bien, que je pourrais très bien mourir maintenant..."

"Pas encore, my Lord. Pas encore..."

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! **_


End file.
